


I Can't Live Without You, Dan

by MyChemicalRavenclaws



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Dan Howell, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRavenclaws/pseuds/MyChemicalRavenclaws
Summary: Dan worries that Phil will leave and he will be all alone, so he turns to his Tumblr tag to remind him of their happy memories.





	I Can't Live Without You, Dan

Dan had been acting off all day. Phil knew him better than anyone in the world, and he could read him like a book. He seemed fine yesterday, but something was definitely wrong, and Phil couldn’t figure it out. His newest video was well received, the gaming channel had a trending video, and he seemed perfectly happy. Phil knew Dan would speak up when he was ready, but he was still concerned. 

Dan seemed to be a little better in the afternoon, but it wasn’t until that evening that Phil noticed something. Dan was mindlessly scrolling through his Tumblr tag sitting comfortably is his sofa crease. Although Phil didn’t understand it, Dan would always go through his tag when something was wrong. Some days it was because of a hate comment on a video, or another existential crisis. He said it was to ‘look back and see how far he has come’. It always did seem to help, between the lovely posts about how much Dan has improved and helped his subscribers, the tacky memes, and the hilariously scarring fan fictions. But today was different. Dan didn’t have that familiar look of emptiness Phil had seen so many times before. Instead, he looked heartbroken and fragile. After a while, Phil finally spoke up. 

“You are going through your tag again.” Phil said, not with his usual comforting tone but with curiosity. 

“Yeah, I am.” Dan replied, almost sounding hesitant, and avoiding Phil’s gaze. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and Phil pondered letting the subject drop, but quickly decided against it. 

“Is something wrong Dan?” Dan finally looked up at Phil, remaining silent. “Do you want to talk about it?” Dan shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but instead let out a choked sob. Phil immediately rushed over to him and pulled him into a warm hug. This wasn’t weird or new to them, as they were used to innocently cuddling while watching anime or just hanging out. After minutes of Dan sobbing in Phil’s arms, the embarrassment of the situation started to set in.

“I am so sorry, Phil. I guess I am just stressed out and emotional and -” Dan was cut off by a fresh wave of sobs. When Dan had finally calmed down enough to speak, Phil quickly ran to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. He sat down next to Dan, and handed him the warm mug. He knew he would talk when he was ready. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Dan spoke up.

“Phil… are we always going to be best friends?” Dan buried his face in the nearby pillow, waiting for Phil’s response. Instead, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and Phil’s head rest on his shoulder. 

“Dan, is that what’s been bothering you?” Dan nodded his head. Phil let go of him, and leaned back into his previous spot on the sofa, and opened his arms inviting a hug. “Come here.” Dan sat up and leaned into Phil. Dan sniffled as he snaked his arms around Phil’s waist. “Daniel, I have seen you at your best and your worst. I watched you go from a miserable student who hated his life at uni to a successful nerd who has over six million subscribers. We went on tour together, wrote books together, and we have a gaming channel together. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to. You will always be my best friend.” Dan didn’t say anything; instead he just hugged him tighter.

After Dan had calmed down and they ate dinner, Phil decided they needed to have a little chat. “Dan, what made you ask me that earlier? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I am a little curious.” 

“I, um, I just started thinking about if you quit YouTube and moved out and never talked to me and…” Dan’s voice cracked and tears threatened to spill again. Phil moved to comfort him, but Dan shook his head and took a deep breath. “That’s why I was looking through my tag. There are so many pictures of us together and all we have accomplished. It’s nice to look back on all of that.” Phil didn’t say anything, instead he just pulled out his phone and typed something into YouTube. When he handed Dan the phone, it was a sappy Phan edit. 

“I’ve spent the majority of 2016 with another person.” The video started playing all these clips of them making each other laugh. The final clip was the most important. “I can’t live without you, Dan.” Dan smiled, because even though it was meant slightly different in the clip, he knew what Phil was trying to say. That was the best thing about having a best friend for almost eight years. They sometimes knew what the other person was thinking. 

“Now that all that is settled, how ‘bout we watch some anime, D-slice?” Dan laughed and nodded. They cuddled up on the couch together, both completely content. 

“Phil?” Dan no longer had any sadness in his voice, instead he had his usual sarcastic tone.

“Yeah, Dan?” 

“If you ever call me ‘D-slice’ again I will literally eviscerate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you like- I always enjoy reading them. This was my first fic, so if you enjoyed it but want to see stuff that is more well written I do have newer and slightly better fics.


End file.
